I loved you, but death wanted you more
by A Rampaging Cloto
Summary: I keep having these strange thoughts lately. Is any of it real? Gabriella keeps appearing in my dreams and she tries to tell me something, but I never know. And Ryan has become attractive, but I thought I loved gabriella? My dreams still remain a mystery,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Deadly Break UP

Troy "Man spring musical is already starting the winter one just ended."

Gabriella "Troy we need to talk. Now as you know the reason I came to this school is because my mom got transferred here because of her job and well shes getting transferred again."

Troy "Wait, but that means you have to ..."

Gabriella "Move ... yea ... Troy I'm so sorry I don't want to move but I don't have a choice."

Troy "I ... I understand I guess, but what about us I mean where are you moving to?"

Gabriella "Were moving to Ohio. Troy I don't ... errr ... I don't think we should continue the relationship after I move!"

Troy "What why? Gabriella we can't just end it like that I mean we can make it work."

Gabriella "Troy don't make this harder than it has to be! JUst accept that things like this happen and we can't do anything about."

Troy "Do you actually believe that?"

Gabriella "Of course I do. Troy we can't be dating if your in new mexico and I'm in Ohio!"

Troy "What happened to you Gabbriella? Your not the girl I fell in love with! You use to believe that anything was possible as long as we were together!"

Gabriella "Thats just it! We won't be together!"

Troy "Maybe not pyshically, but spritually we will."

Gabriella "It's not the same Troy! I won't be able to deal with myself If I'm not with you! So I need to quit while I'm ahead!"

Troy "Fine Gabriella you can give up! Give up on the love we built together! But I'm not giving up! I love you too much!"

Gabriella "Don't contact me in Ohio! I won't answer. Troy please don't call me when I move it will just hurt too much! If you love me at least understand that!"

Troy "Alright Gabriella! I... I... gueess this is goodbye." Tears slowly roll down Troy's cheeks. Troy walks away and heads home.

Gabriella throws here hands in the air and walks home as well.

When Troy got home he went straight to his room and slammed the door shut and lock himself up for the rest of the night quietly sobbing into his pillow.

dramadramadramadramadrama

Troy walked into drama class and sat down. The seat next to his was empty. It was Gabriella's seat. Sharpay and Ryan walked in Ryan looked at Troy and looked like he was about to cry and grab Troy. Sharpay sat down in Gabriella's chair looked at Troy.

Sharpay "Are you ok Troy?"

Troy "What?"

Sharpay "We heard about Gabriella."

Troy "It's already gotten around that we broke up?"

Sharpay "Broke up? I'm talking about how she died in a car accident last night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Troy " ... wha ... wh ... what?"

Sharpay "Yo-You didn't know?"

Troy " Mrs. Darbus ... I ... I need to go to the bathroom."

Mrs. Darbus "Troy you may go to the bathroom. Ryan will escort you."

Ryan "No that's ..."

Mrs. Darbus "Was that a refusal Mr. Evans?"

Ryan "N-No ma'am!"

Troy and Ryan got up and walked out. Troy then pushed Ryan onto the floor. "Don't follow me!" With that Troy ran off towards the school garden. Ryan going against his better judgement followed. Ryan walked up the stairs when he heard sobbing. He looked and saw Troy sitting on the bench crying.

Ryan "Oh ... Troy."

Troy "Huh? Who ... I thought I told you not to follow me!"

Ryan "Sorry, but I figured you need someone you can talk to."

Troy "I don't want to talk to you."

Ryan "Troy I'm not going to tell anyone. I know what its like to lose ones that you love."

Troy "How?"

Ryan "My mom died last year."

Troy "Oh ... I didn't know... I'm sorry."

Ryan "It's ok you shouldn't feel sorry for other people right now your in too much pain to."

Troy "I'm ok ... oh who am I kidding I cried like a queer all night last night."

Ryan jumped once he heard the word queer. "Troy listen crying doesn't make you anymore ... gay or any less straight. It's a thing people do in extreme emotional and pyshical pain."

Troy "Yea ... your right. It's just I ... I loved her so much!"

Ryan "Don't worry everything will get better."

Troy "I don't think I'll ever move on."

Ryan "Of course you will." He pulls troy into hug and Troy continues to cry, but now into Ryan's shirt. "It's what Gabriella would want!"

Troy "That's funny ... that's what she told me before she died."

Ryan "What happened?"

Troy "We broke up cause she was moving to Ohio soon!"

Ryan "Oh I'm sorry. But don't you worry one bit everything will get better you'll see."

Troy "Thanks Ryan you know your being a real good friend." Troy stares in Ryan's blue eyes smiles then leans on Ryan and cries some more. Ryan just held Troy and rubbed his back. Yet did the two know that Chad was secretly watching from the stairs. Which seems impossible with Chad's big afro!

Cloto: Oooo so much drama!!! Please review! This is probably my fav so far! Troy and Ryan already having a gay moment. those naughty boys! I mean it's sad! But happy comes eventually, but not long I mean its a drama what do you expect?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Face Down

Chad "Hey Troy what's up?"

Troy "Nothing."

Chad "What about you and Ryan whats going on there?"

Troy "huh?"

Chad "I saw you and Ryan get comfy yesterday in the garden."

Troy "Oh I uh was ... umm ... It was nothing."

Chad "Troy your a bad liar I'm only gona ask you this once, are you gay?"

Troy "What no ... he was kind of comforting me cause of G-G-Gabriella." Tears were starting to form in Troy's eyes.

Chad "Oh I see I was just making sure that you weren't a faggot! Cause if you were ... actually I don't know what I do."

Ryan "Hey guys."

Chad "Later Troy, Later Faggot maybe tonight!"

Ryan "I love you too!"

Chad gave Ryan a weird look that made Troy giggle slightly. Chad shrugged then walked away.

Ryan "Feeling better?"

Troy "A little."

Ryan "Well thats good its just gona take some time."

Troy "Ryan can I ask you a question?"

Ryan "Didn't give me much of a choice did you?"

Troy "huh?"

Ryan "What is your question?"

Troy "Why did you jump when I said queer yesterday?"

Ryan "huh? oh um it's nothing don't worry about."

Troy "Ryan your a bad liar and I should know I'm a bad liar too."

Ryan "Troy quit worrying about me just worry about yourself."

Troy "o ... ok then."

The bell rang and Ryan got up and walked off to his next class. Troy had Chemistry next which he was dreading even more cause Sharpay was his lab partner. Troy walked into Chemistry and took his seat next to Sharpay, who for once didn't say anything. In fact she wouldn't even look at him. This confused Troy and broke the silence by saying "Sharpay can I ask you a question?"

Sharpay "You just did!"

Troy "... Huh?"

Sharpay "What?"

Troy "You wouldn't happen to know a reason why Ryan would jump at the word queer would you?"

Sharpay quickly looked at Troy with worry "Oh um no I wouldn't know why he would jump."

Troy "Oh ok then."

Sharpay didn't talk or look at Troy for the rest of the period. When the bell rang Troy headed to his locker where he met Sharpay standing there. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay "Do know of a place we can talk alone?"

Troy "Um ... sure we can go ..."

Ryan "Sharpay, Troy!"

Sharpay "Well talk tomorrow." She then walked off quickly.

Ryan "Hi Troy is Sharpay bothering you again?"

Troy "Huh? Oh no she wasn't bothering me!"

Ryan "Ok um Troy I was wondering if you could give me a ride home ... my car broke down and I'm kind of scared to ride the bus."

Troy "haha ok I'll give you a ride since your a scaredycat!"

Ryan "I am not!"

Chad "Yo Troy wus up?"

Troy "Nothin much man."

Chad "Wana go shoot some hoops?" Chad hasn't even acknowledge the fact that Ryan was standing right beside him."

Troy "Oh ... um sorry, but I have to go help Mrs. Montez with funeral stuff. I promised her last night."

Chad "Oh that's alright then just as long as you weren't ditching me for fag!"

Ryan clenched his fist. Sensing the tension Troy quickly said "Well we got to go later Chad!"

Troy and Ryan leave Chad and head towards the school parking lot.

Ryan "Man I hate him!"

Troy "What happened to you two you guys were actually great friends in middle school?"

Ryan "His girlfriend left him for me! I told her no cause she was slutty."

Troy "Haha for real? That's funny!"

Ryan "I guess he thought it was my fault she liked me. Even though I had never talked to her before!"

Troy "Wow!"

Troy and Ryan got into Troy's Tahoe. Troy turned on the car and the stereo started blasting loudly. Quickly Troy turned down the stereo.

Ryan "Ow."

Troy "Sorry about that I wanted to drown out my thoughts while driving."

Ryan "Who is this anyway?"

Troy "Oh this is Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" (Cloto: Don't own!)

Ryan "Huh? Its lovely"

Troy laughed at Ryan's sarcasms as the singer screamed in False Pretense. The next song started playing.

Ryan "What song is this?"

Troy "Oh it's called face down."

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

One look puts rhythm in my hand

Still will never understand why you hang around

I see whats going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself its never gona happen again

you cry alone and the he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now

as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend

one day this will try to end

as your lies crumble down

a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown.

I see whats going down

I see the way you go say your right again

say your right again

heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now

as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend

one day this will try to end

as your lies crumble down

a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt

she said this doesn't hurt

she said I finally had enough

Face down in the dirt

she said this doesn't hurt

she said I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now

as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend

one day this will try to end

as your lies crumble down

a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now

as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend

one day this will try to end

as your lies crumble down

a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt

she said this doesn't hurt

she said I finally had enough

When the song ended Ryan couldn't take anymore he broke down crying. Troy looks at Ryan shocked and extremely confused.

Troy "Oh my god Ryan whats wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dream Of Reverence

Cloto: Ok I don't know if the title is gona match the chapter, but it sounded good to me :D

Troy "Oh my god. Ryan whats wrong?"

Ryan "Nothing Its just ... forget it."

Troy "Ryan your crying something has to be wrong. People don't just cry for no apparent reason."

Ryan "It's just that song reminded me of how my mom d-died."

Troy "Oh I'm sorry I had no idea!"

Ryan "It's ok."

Troy "... Wait ... did you mom die because your dad beat her?"

Ryan "Huh?"

Troy "Cause thats what the songs about is a guy beating his girlfriend."

Ryan "He killed her while she was trying to protect me."

Troy "Why was your dad trying to hurt you?"

Ryan "..."

Troy "Oh I see too personal. Sorry."

Ryan "He wanted to kill me. He was ashamed that I was never prefect like Sharpay!"

Troy "Whats so imperfect about you?"

Ryan "He was ashamed of me because I was ... because I'm gay."

Troy gulped "Oh I-I see."

Ryan "The reason I jump at the word queer is because thats what he called me."

Troy "Wow thats terrible! He's in jail now right?"

Ryan "Yea he suppose to recieve capital punishment during the summer."

Troy "Well as long as he doesn't hurt anymore people."

Ryan "Well I guess I should go now. See you around Troy."

Troy "See you tomorrow Ryan!"

Ryan smiled and got out of Troy's Tahoe and went inside his house. Troy figured he and Sharpay lived with foster parents. Troy drove to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Montez opened the door.

Mrs. Montez "Oh hi Troy thanks for coming over."

Troy "Its my pleasure to."

Troy and Mrs. Montez spent two hours planning a funeral for Gabriella. Mrs. Montez had gotten up to go get some drink for Troy in the kitchen. Troy looked at the time and figured he better take his leave. He walked into the kitchen to tell Mrs. Montez goodbye. When he walked in Mrs. Montez was on the floor bleeding. There was a knife on the ground next to her. Troy quickly dialed 911. He then put a rag on Mrs. Montez's wound. It took twenty minutes for an ambulance to arrive. When it did and the paramedics took over Troy couldn't take everything in and blacked out.

Troy woke up in the hosipital an hour later. The room was empty and Troy was extremely tired. He put his head on the pillow and started to cry. "Where did my life go so wrong?" There was a soft knock on the door and Ryan entered the room.

Ryan "Troy?"

Troy "Ryan?"

Ryan "Oh your ok thank goodness."

Troy "You were worried about me?"

Ryan "Troy you've been through a lot lately I have a right to be worried."

Troy "Oh thats the reason huh?"

Ryan "Yes ... most."

Troy "Aww Ryan has a crush on me!"

Ryan "Quit teasing me its not nice!"

Troy "Sorry. So do you know what happened to Mrs. Montez?"

Ryan "She died Troy! She commited suicide."

Troy "How did this all happen? Why did this all have to happen?" Troy started crying in hands.

Ryan got up and hugged Troy "Don't worry Troy everything is gona be ok. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Troy "Why me? It just all hurts too much."

Ryan "I know it hurts Troy and I can't make it go away, but I promise I'm going to help you deal with it."

Troy looked up into Ryan's eyes. His eyes were still piercing blue as ever. Troy never noticed how pretty Ryan looked. "Wait pretty? Did I just call him pretty?" Troy thought. Troy's puzzled face made Ryan confused.

Ryan "What?"

Troy "Nothing ... I-I think I just need to rest some."

Ryan smiled "Ok. I have to go anyways. I'll come back tomorrow. If you get out earlier than when school is out call me and let me know."

Troy "Ok I'll do that goodnight Ryan."

Ryan "Goodnight Troy." Ryan got up and left the room.

Troy laid his head on his pillow thoughts rushing through his head. Why was all of this happening to him? Why did Mrs. Montez had to move for jobs? Why didn't Gabriella actually love him? Why did he think Ryan was pretty? What was going to happen to him? Why did Mrs. Montez have to kill herself? Why did Gabriella act the way she did before she died? Why did he think Ryan was pretty? It seemed no matter how much he wanted to concentrate on him or Gabriella or Mrs. Montez, Ryan kept coming back up in his mind. Troy started to cry again. He cried until he was alseep.

Troy's dream:

Troy softly kissed Ryan on the lips.

Ryan "I love you Troy!"

Troy "I love you too."

Ryan kissed Troy when suddenly Troy was driving a car. The car's brakes stopped working and he ran straight into another car. Troy got out of his car and went to the other car. He opened the door and there was an unconscious girl in the car. Troy pulled her out of the car and checked her pulse. There wasn't a pulse. Troy looked at the girl's face. It was Gabriella.

Troy woke up all wet from the sweat. Troy laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

Cloto: wow some dream huh?? yea I've been loving all the reviews on Chad's afro! and for master Anelieth (sp) Cloto is my nickname my actual name is Colton! And all of you who expect a twist well yea ... good luck trying to find all the twist in this story! and I mean all first one to find them all in the end gets a ... cookie! so yea please review and know that your boi here loves ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm running out of Chapter Titles!

Cloto:Oh yea just so you guys don't freak out there is a Ryan/Troy sex scene so yea your warned!

The next morning Troy woke up and the doctor said he could leave after he signed the release form. Troy signed the release form at the front desk and had to call his mom to come pick him up. His mom dropped him off at Gabriella's house because his car was still there. He then drove home and went to his room. He felt tired so he'd figure he take a nap and when he woke up he'd call Ryan. He soon fell asleep and the same dream from the night before started.

Troy and Ryan started kissing in the school garden.

Ryan "I love you Troy!"

Troy "I love you too!"

Suddenly Troy is driving in a car and crashes into another one. He goes checks the other driver. It was a woman this time. Older than the first time. He pulled the woman out and felt for a pulse. There was no pulse, but this time when he looked at the woman it was Mrs. Montez.

KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was knocking of Troy's front door. Troy slowly got up and answered the door.

Ryan "What happened to calling me?"

Troy "Oh sorry I fell asleep as soon as I got home I didn't think I sleep for six hours."

Ryan "Oh its ok. You need rest."

Troy "Oh come in! Make yourself at home I guess I'll be in the bathroom for a second."

Ryan "ok."

Ryan walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Troy went to the bathroom and splashed some sink water over his face. He was standing over the sink when he noticed some scissors on the counter. Troy stared at the scissors for a minute and then rolled up his sleeve. He took the scissors and made a long cut into his arm. He winced slightly from the pain, but shook it off. He heard Ryan calling him from the living room so Troy quickly put a big Bandai on the cut and rolled down his sleeve. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Ryan lying on the couch in a supermodel like position. Troy found this very sexy. Troy stood there for a minute contemplating on what he should do when suddenly he jumped on Ryan. Ryan squealed from the sudden glompness. Troy was now laying on top of Ryan. Ryan was petting his hair and Troy's head moved with Ryan's chest. Troy looked up at Ryan, pulled himself up to Ryan's face and kissed him.

Ryan "Eww did you have to drool while you did that?"

Troy "What? I didn't drool!"

Ryan "Please I was practically drowning in your spit!"

Troy "That's not true" slightly hurt.

Ryan "Hehe I know! I just like to tease you! What was that for anyways?"

Troy "Well It was for everything you've done for me lately."

Ryan "What about Chad? Aren't you afraid he quit being your best friend?"

Troy "Nah! He'll accept me he just doesn't like you cause you stole his girlfriend!"

Ryan "Ah I see!"

Troy "Besides if he did then I guess he wasn't truly my friend."

Ryan "Yep."

Troy's head was again rising and falling with Ryan's chest. Ryan kept petting Troy's soft dirty blonde hair. They were silent for about half and hour. Both Troy and Ryan had fallen asleep. It was a very peaceful scene, but that was interrupted when Ryan's cell phone started ringing. It was so unexpected that Troy fell off the couch when Ryan jumped. Ryan quickly grabbed the phone.

Ryan "Hello? … … I'm at Troy's. ………... Yea I'll be home a little late ……… ok bye Sharpay."

Troy "What she want."

Ryan "Nothing important apparently."

Troy "Oh … Ryan can we … um … do you wana …"

Ryan "Out with it."

Troy "Ryan can I fuck you?"

Ryan "That was blunt!"

Troy "Please! You make me really horny Ryan!"

Ryan "Troy your not doing this to try and deal with your pain are you?"

Troy "NO! Now lets fuck!"

Ryan "Troy!"

Troy "What? Fine if you don't want to have sex with me then leave!"

Ryan "Troy whats wrong?"

Troy "Whats wrong? You won't have sex we me that's what!"

Ryan "That's not whats bothering you Troy! You're still trying to cope with the loss of Gabriella and Mrs. Montez!"

Troy "Ryan. Shut up!"

Troy then grabs Ryan by the shirt and slams him against the wall and very forcefully kisses him. Ryan slightly stunned tried to push Troy off, but was failing. So he did the only thing he could do. He kneed Troy right in the nuts. Troy winced from the sudden pain and fell to the ground.

Ryan "I'm sorry Troy, but I'm not gona let you have your way with me!"

Troy "Why not I thought you liked me!"

Ryan "I said your not gona have your way with me, but I'm gona have my way with you!"

Ryan pounced on Troy and they started making out. Troy and Ryan both started attacking each other's body. Ryan started kissing Troy's neck and rubbed his hand up his thigh. Troy let out a moan of pleasure and clawed into Ryan's back. Ryan took off his shirt and quickly went back to Troy's neck. He worked on a spot that made Troy moan more than once. He then bit Troy's ear and whispered, "I'll show you want a true man is like!"

Troy laughed and took his shirt and Ryan started nibbling and sucking his nipples. He worked his way down Troy's stomach leaving a wet trail of kisses from Troy's neck to his navel. When Ryan got to Troy's pants he quickly yanked them off along with his boxers. So all the Troy was wearing were socks. Ryan slowly licked and sucked at Troy's hardened penis (Author-haha penis … why do I find that funny?) Troy moaned from the pleasure he was receiving he was getting close to cumming when Ryan stopped.

Troy "No please don't stop!"

Ryan "Let me take my pants off jeez Troy!"

Troy "Sorry!"

Ryan slid his pants off and his boxers of leaving only his socks on. Ryan then moved up and started kissing Troy's neck again sliding his hand up and down Troy's thigh. Troy couldn't stand it any longer "Would you please just fuck me already!"

Ryan "Haha were so impatient! Alright."

Ryan started again at Troy's neck and moved up to his ear and bit it once again. Then Ryan said, "It might hurt at first, but it'll be fine!" And we that Ryan shoved his member (Author- No matter what I say it makes me laugh!) Troy winced at first from the pain, but then Ryan hit a spot that gave Troy a shoot of pleasure he had never felt before. Troy moaned yet again and then he scratched down Ryan's back. Ryan didn't feel anything as he started moving back and forth throughout Troy's virgin spot. Every time Ryan hit Troy's pleasure spot Troy would either moan, hold his breath, or press his fingernails into to Ryan's back. At last Troy cummed all over himself and even got some on Ryan and the floor they were on. Troy expecting Ryan to pull out relaxed and was suddenly hit with an extreme pleasure. Ryan was still going at it. Troy moaned very loudly and Ryan started to slow and then stopped. They were both out of breath. Ryan pulled out of Troy and climbed up to Troy. He kissed Troy and said, "You made a big mess."

Troy "Yea! So what changed your mind?"

Ryan "When you slammed me against the wall."

Troy "Oh! Hehe look we both still have our socks on. Ryan can that be our thing?"

Ryan "Um … ok sure!"

The laid there for about 15 minutes when Troy finally said, "Ok the cum has gotten all dry I need to take a shower!"

Ryan looked at him and said, "Ready for round two? This time in the shower!"

Troy got up grabbed Ryan's hand and led him to the bathroom where the spent a good time together where Troy cummed twice cause Ryan couldn't get off due to water! Afterwards they spent the night cuddled together.

Cloto: Aww its soo cute! Yes I know the sex scene wasn't that good, but its hard to type stuff like that really good, but hey if any of you guys got horny my job is done here! Oh and guys Chapter 6 is going to have a shocking surprise in it … well I guess it won't be a surprise cause you guys know theres going to be a surprise!

Aneliath (again sp) sorry I can't spell your name right … It makes me sad that I can't. But thanks for your really long review!

Trys … I'm not even gona try! I'm not good with names people but yea thanks for reviewing and I know I'm weird! And I'm proud too! After all I shop at G.A.P. (Gay and Proud!)

Thanks guys and review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What the Fu … Heck?

Cloto: Hehe that was from today! Don't ask! I'm just glad this one is getting good! This chapter a few more conflicts will rise! Oooo But dare I say? Oh yea and gay sex scene alert! And also some known incest (eww sorry!)

Ryan and Troy were talking by Troy's locker when Chad yells "Yo Troy get over here!"

Ryan "Ugh! Whatever Troy I got to go anyways call me tonight?"

Troy kisses Ryan "Count on it!"

Ryan walked away and Troy walked over to Chad who stood there flabagastered (Author haha funny word!)

Chad "Your gay?"

Troy "Yea what you got a problem with it?"

Chad "I-uh-I uh n-no!"

Troy "Good!"

Chad Its just that I always thought you were straight so I never told you that … never mind."

Troy "Never told me what?"

Chad "Nothing."

Troy "No tell me!"

Chad then turned and grabbed Troy's face and violently kissed him. Troy took a shrp intake of breath and then pulled away confused.

Troy "Why … Who … What … What the fu … heck?"

Chad "why didn't you just say fuck?"

Troy "Cause your gay and you can't cuss in front of gay people!"

Chad "First I'm only gay for you and second I don't care if you cuss!"

Troy "But Chad I-I can't date you I mean … I like Ry."

Chad "Ry?"

Troy "Its what I call Ryan!"

Chad "Oh … well Troy you could stay with him, or you could find out what a real man is like!"

Troy giggles "You are gay!"

Chad "Huh?"

Troy "Ry said that before we … uh … well lovely weather huh?"

Chad "Huh? Hmm It is pretty outside"

Troy whispers to himself "Yes! Thank you ADD!"

Chad "What?"

Troy "Nothing."

Chad "So your gona stay with Ryan?"

Troy "For now. I mean its cause hes been there for me ever since Gabriella died and I love him."

Chad "Oh … I see! Well see ya around I guess."

Troy "Oh Chad don't be like that! … Chad? … Chad come back … Don't you run away from me mister! … uh! Damn drama! I your enjoying this looks up! "

Troy slumped his shoulders and headed home.

Ryan walked inside his house and before he could take a few steps Sharpay came rushing at him.

Sharpay "Where the fu … heck have you been?"

Ryan "Well Troy's then school the here."

Sharpay "Ok whatever it doesn't matter as long as your safe!"

Ryan "Ryan's confused."

Sharpay "Ryan we got some bad news yesterday! D-Dad broke out of jail."

Ryan gulped when he the news. His father had escaped from prison and they all knew who his target would be, Ryan. Ryan couldn't move. Sharpay was talking, but Ryan didn't hear anything. He stood there for a few seconds and then everything went black.

Ryan woke up and found that Troy was pacing the floor beside him. Ryan smiled, Troy looked so cute when he was worried. Ryan tried to remember what had just happened, but all he remembered was his father escaped from prison. Ryan slowly got up and surprised Troy when Ryan hugged him from behind.

Troy "Ryan your awake! kisses him softly I was worried about you."

Ryan "Please tell me its not true Troy."

Troy "I'm sorry, but it is true. Don't worry though I'm never going to leave you alone. I asked my parents and they said that you can live at my house."

Ryan "What about Sharpay? What if he goes after her?"

Sharpay "Please he won't go after he me. He thinks I'm perfect and plus I got a cover up story. I can say once mom died I kicked you out of the house cause your gay!"

Ryan "Ok if he does come over though send me a text or something to let me know so I can call the cops!"

Sharpay nodded her head "Ok now go to Troy's house and if he finds you do whatever you can to get away!"

With that Troy and Ryan left the house. They drove to Troy's house without any problems. When they arrived at Troy's house there was someone standing on Troy's porch. Ryan looked at Troy and Troy got really big eyes. Troy parked in the driveway and quickly got out the car and ran up to the guy on the porch and glomped him! Ryan slightly confused got out of the car and walked to the porch.

??? "God Troy I see your happy!"

Troy "I missed you so much! What are doing here?"

??? "I'm here cause your parents decided to go on a second honeymoon for 3 weeks."

Troy "Really that's awesome you know what this means!"

??? "Oooo yea! PARTY!"

Ryan just stood beside the two watching them converse back and forth.

Troy "You won't believe what happened to me!"

??? "Later man who's this?"

Ryan "Me?"

Troy "Oh um hehe This Ryan hes my boyfriend! Ryan this is Chaz my cousin!"

Chaz "Whats up dude?"

Ryan "Hi."

Chaz "You weren't lying when you said a lot happened! Last time I was here you were screwing girls. But guys are just as good if not sometimes better!"

Troy "Ryan is so much better!"

Chaz "So you've two already got it on? Nice! But before continue any converstions can we at least go inside?"

Troy "Huh? Oh yea!"

Troy opened the door and when he did his jacket sleeve moved up a little and Chaz noticed a band-aid on his arm.

Chaz "Whats that band-aid from Troy?"

Troy "Huh? Oh yea long story. I'll explain everything soon!"

When everyone got inside and settled Troy told Chaz the story about Gabriella, how he turned gay, and how Ryan has been there for him. He didn't say anything about Chad or Ryan's father. And he told Chaz the cut was from him trying to prepare food for dinner, but during the frustration of just breaking up with Gabriella he slipped and accidentally cut himself.

Chaz went into the kitchen to get some food and a beer leaving Troy and Ryan alone.

Troy "Ry, watch out for Chaz."

Ryan "Huh?"

Troy "He won't hesitate to 'take advantage' of you. Just watch yourself around him."

Ryan "Oh wow!"

Chaz walks in "Yo you ain't got no grub in the house!"

Troy "Shit that's right I need to run to the grocery store!"

Chaz "You go I want to get to know your boyfriend."

Ryan at Troy who looked at Chaz with an annoyed look.

Troy "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Ry just remember what I said and you! Chaz you behave! Or else!"

Chaz "Don't worry everything will fine."

Troy left and Chaz started eating some chips with dip. "So Ryan, Why did you help Troy."

Ryan "I just happened to be the only one there at the moment."

Chaz "so you two … shit!"

Chaz spilt some of the dip on his shirt. He put the bag of chips and dip down stood up and took off his shirt. As soon as it was off Ryan could see what Troy meant. Chaz had a six pack and pecs. He was built, but not to built. His body was formed just perfect it seemed. And his tan skin make it look even sexier. Not only did his body look sexy, but his face was extremely pretty. He had blue eyes that were a perfect match with his dirty blonde hair. Again the tan skin making his eyes stand out more and it complementing everything about him. He turn so that his side was facing Ryan and that's when Ryan noticed how big Chaz's ass was. Everything about Chaz seemed to make everyone else in the world less! Ryan wasn't sure whether to jump on him now or now! _"Wait stop no Ryan! You love Troy stop lusting over his cousin!"_ Ryan thought to himself. Chaz looked at Ryan's face while Ryan argued with himself and it made Chaz even more confused.

Chaz "Everything ok?"

Ryan "Huh I uh umm … I-I … y-yes!"

Chaz "Ok?"

Ryan "I'm fine!"

Chaz "Really? … Honey you got some um … you got some drool on your face!"

Ryan without noticing he drooled quickly wiped it off. He then turned around so he didn't have to look at Chaz.

Chaz "Shit I got it on my pants too!"

Ryan reluctant to look did anyways to see Chaz standing in front of him completely naked. Apparently Chaz didn't have any underwear on and he wears flip flops so he had no socks on. Ryan almost squealed from shock. Not the shock from seeing Troy's naked cousin in front of him, but to see how big Troy's cousin was. _"Holy shit he's double Troy's size! Damn you Chaz! I must refrain from screwing you! … Damn its big!" _Ryan thought!

Chaz "… Why are staring at my dick?"

Ryan jumps "W-What? N-No I-I was just admiring how you don't have a tan line!"

Chaz "Huh? Oh yea I go skinny dipping a lot at home and if I ever lay in the sun its naked."

Ryan "Oh I see!"

Chaz "Hey Ryan, Do I turn you on?"

Ryan "W-What? I um y-yes, bu-but I l-like Troy more than your body!"

Chaz "Haha calm down you act like you never seen a naked guy before! But anyways Troy is gona be a while with those groceries how bout we go into the back room!"

It wasn't a question it was a demand, but Ryan misinterpreted that.

Ryan "Sorry, but no! I don't plan on cheating."

Chaz "Its not cheating unless you get caught!"

Ryan "Why would you do this to your cousin?"

Chaz "Its how we weed out the unloyal ones!"

Chaz then grabbed Ryan's face and kissed him on the mouth. Ryan not being to hold back any longer kissed back. They got up and walked to the back room and hile doing so Ryan managed to strip off all his clothes. Ryan plopped on the bed and Chaz jumped right on top of him. He kissed Ryan over and over while constantly grabbing at Ryan's member (Author god its still funny!) Chaz then stopped kissing Ryan and looked at him.

Chaz "Ready or not!"

Chaz shoved his dick so fast that Ryan felt no pain, but extreme pleasure. Chaz's dick was so long that Ryan almost felt himself cum already cause it was applying that much pressure on his prostate. (get all technical!) Chaz started off slowly but the got really fast. Like he had done this a lot of times before. Chaz kept going back and forth after about ten back and forth Ryan cummed, but Chaz wasn't done. He kept going and Ryan could barely stand all of the pleasure he was receiving. It was like Chaz did tantric sex techniques. Ryan trying to fight off a little of the pleasure that had become unbearable screamed. He then started making grunt noises and finally he screamed "Chaz!" and cummed for the second time. Chaz went on for a few more minutes before he finally went off. Once he was finished releasing his contents he remained inside Ryan.

Chaz "Let me know when your to continue!"

Ryan "Continue? You can still keep going?"

Chaz "Hell yea I follow tantric techniques! I go get off about two more times. But let me guess that was the first someone made you get off more than once?"

Ryan "Yes! I'm really tired now too! We need to stop! What if Troy get home?"

Chaz "He won't get mad! Now ready or not I'm gona go again!"

Ryan "Wait no …"

Ryan was cut off because started the routine once again. Back and forth. Ryan making his grunting noises and eventually screaming Chaz's name agin, but this time also leaving long stratch marks in Chaz's back. Ryan cummed for the third time while Chaz kept going. Ryan couldn't bare the pleasure anymore and passed out! Chad noticed he passed out so he finished getting off and then pulled out.

Chaz "Wimp! I could have gone one more time!"

Chaz got up and walked into the living room and went back at his chips. Troy got home and came inside carrying groceries. Troy put the groceries away and then walked into the living room. Troy spotted Chaz, who was still naked, sitting on the couch!

Troy "Chaz! Why him?"

Chaz "Ehh I felt like what the hell. But he didn't even last two whole rounds."

Troy "He passed out?"

Chaz "Yep! And I'm still horny!"

Troy "Um … please don't!"

Chaz "Don't you won't pass out I've only got about two in me right now!"

Troy "No Chaz please don't! You're my cousin! Please don't!"

Chaz "Oh, but please Troy I won't bother you two again!"

Troy "I- oh alright! This once, but you leave me and Ryan alone afterwards!"

Chaz "I promise! Now pulled down those pants boy and bend over!"

Troy pulled down his pants and bent over "Lets make this quick!"

Cloto :OK okokokokokokok! I have to stop there Ryan having sex with his boyfriends cousin is one thing but incest is another I can't do! Wow this chapter was crazy! I'm sorry if snyone got mad about this stuff going on, but you'll see what it'll lead to! Remember I'm still just beginning the story! You still got to find out what happens with Ryan's dad, with Chad, Ryan and Troy's relationship! And also Chaz, Sharpay, Where Taylor is, Troy's weird dream, and possibly more! So please people don't leave cause of the incest thing! I am ashamed that I had it in my story, but its ok I'm gona make Troy and Chaz both originally from West Virginia! They'll accept that kind of stuff (ewww) but I promise there won't be anymore incest! … Well there might be a threesome or something one chapter but that be the only time you'll know of … you'll know that Chaz and Troy are doing it! I swear!!!!! So yea review and I hope you guys don't go crazy on me! If you guys leave I might cry :'(


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Don't do this

Cloto: I was trying to delete the whole me talking chapter but I accidentally deleted the wrong one! So I'm retyping this cause I don't have a saved copy of the chapter anymore. It'll be different.

The next morning Ryan woke up and at first didn't realized where he was. Then everything came flooding back to him. Ryan looked to his side to find a peaceful Troy sleeping next to him. Ryan looked at him and began to cry. He had cheated on Troy. Troy woke up and saw Ryan crying and kissed him.

Ryan "Troy I'm so sorry."

Troy "Ry, it's ok. I shouldn't have left you with him. It's my fault.

Ryan "But …"

Troy "Ryan just don't think about it. Know that I'm not upset and that's all you need to know."

Ryan "Ok."

Troy leaned into Ryan and kissed him. There was a doorbell ring and Troy reluctantly got out of bed to go answer the door. When he opened the door he saw someone who he never wanted to see again.

??? "Hi Troy."

Troy "Why are you here?"

??? "Troy are you still mad at me?"

Troy "What made you guess that?"

Chaz "Troy! I know you're not being mean to my fiancé."

Troy "He is your fiancé?"

Chaz "Yep. Me and Jack fell in love. What can I say?"

Troy "Great! Were just marrying anyone now!"

Troy stormed off as Chaz giggled at him and began to kiss Jack. Troy went back into the bedroom and cuddle up to Ryan again.

Ryan " Umm. Troy what's today?"

Troy "Umm Friday?"

Ryan "What time is it?"

Troy "It's nine thirty. Why?"

Ryan "We forgot about school!"

Troy "Oh … that's it? I was afraid it was something important!"

Ryan "Troy school is important!"

Troy "No it isn't. Basketball is important."

Ryan "Yes well you have to pass school to play basketball!"

Troy "Yea … I guess."

Ryan "Well don't just lay there get up!"

Troy "But RY!"

Ryan "Don't try to use that against me! Get your lazy ass up!"

Troy "Fine!"

Both Troy and Ryan rushed to get ready so they could at least make it for third period.

Mrs. Darbus "Bolton and Mr. Evans are missing! Sharpay where is Ryan?"

Sharpay "Sick?"

Ryan "I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Darbus!"

Both Ryan and Troy entered the room and received a glare from Mrs. Darbus.

Mrs. Darbus "The Theater waits for no one you two! Both of you shall have detention after school for thirty minutes."

Both Ryan and Troy took their seats. Troy looked at the seat next to him, which was empty. It was Gabriella's seat. Troy felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. For the rest of the school day Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy skipped detention and went straight home. When he got home he began drinking beers. An hour later Ryan comes in the door and looks at Troy surrounded by empty beer bottles on the floor.

Ryan "Troy! Why didn't you go to detention? I had to walk home."

Troy "This isn't your home!"

Ryan "Troy wha …"

Troy "Go away you queer! I hate you! Leave and don't come back!"

Ryan just stared at Troy shocked and confused. Troy slowly got up and began to walk towards Ryan. Troy punched Ryan in the face and falling while doing so. Ryan was even more stunned. Troy was getting back up, so Ryan left the house and began walking down the sidewalk. Ryan was lost in his thoughts to notice it had gotten dark.

??? "Hello queer."

Ryan jumped at hearing the strange, yet familiar voice.

??? "It has been awhile! Don't worry queer, this time I'll make sure I end your life."

Ryan realized what danger he was in. The voice belonged to his father. Ryan began to scream and Ryan's father lunged at him.

Cloto: Yea so sorry I deleted the chapter, but my opinion is that this one is better and less rushed so yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It all begins to go downhill from here.

Cloto: Ok first! I KNOW! It's been over a freaking year and I'm soooo sorry! I got writer's block and I finally wrote something, but then hated it. I no longer have writer's block and I promise I'll finish this bitch of a story even though it's gona be like 20 chapters long!! Please!!!!! Still be reading. After chapter seven I got like no reviews and I figured everyone left me. You guys were the ones pushin me along to finish the story. I need support you guys. But I'm gona finish damn it! Before I graduate high school, which is in June 2009! So yea it'll be done fairly soon. I would probably have worked on this more, but guys seriously from writer's block, to a extremely depressing break up, to getting a book being viewed by publishers! (yay me!) it's been a hectic life for me. And I know that's not much for a year, but I'm always extremely busy with homework but I promise I shall finish this story by the time I graduate!!!

Troy woke up the next morning with a hangover. It was Saturday morning and Ryan wasn't in bed with him. Troy tried to remember what happened last night, but was completely at loss. Troy slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Troy wasn't surprised to find Chaz and Jack furiously making out letting breakfast burn.

Troy "Hey have you guys seen Ryan?"

Chaz "No we haven't. Is he not here? I thought he lived with you now."

Troy "He does. This is so strange, I'd better call Sharpay."

Troy grabbed his cell phone and walked into the living room to be away from the other two. The phone rang three times until Sharpay answered the phone furious.

Sharpay "Who the hell do you think you are? I hope you're happy! Because of you Ryan is in critical condition! He could have died if someone hadn't heard him screaming!"

Troy "What are you talking about? I … oh no …"

Sharpay "Yea, now you've realized what you allowed to happen. Why didn't you take Ryan home like you normally do?"

Troy "I … I … was so engrossed … with my thoughts … about Gabriella … I completely forgot!"

Sharpay "Gabriella? Isn't it about time you moved on? She died and now you were suppose to be with Ryan! You have a new priority and you've fucked that up too! Congratulations Troy, you're officially the biggest jackass in the world! Don't you ever come near him again do you understand? Him and me are moving when he gets better and we will be under witness protection. You will never see us again, which I believe is best because it's obvious you didn't care about Ryan enough. And to think I thought you were better than that! Good bye Troy!"

With a sharp parting Sharpay hung up. Troy could not understand why his chest hurt but it did. He started to cry and started to get sick to his stomach. Troy vomited on the carpet and being sobbing uncontrollably. The sobs eventually turned into screams of pain and dismay. Chaz rushed into the room and saw Troy and the condition he was in. Chaz rushed over and pulled Troy in a hug. Troy could not stop sobbing uncontrollably. He violently shook like he was having seizures. For what seemed like hours Troy cried and shook uncontrollably until he was so exhausted he fell asleep.

Troy woke up and looked at the clock. It was four seventeen pm. Troy heard mumbles outside his door that sounded like Chaz and Jack. Troy laid in the bed thinking about how his life went from terrible to getting slightly better to worse. Troy just wanted it all to end. He got up and went into the bathroom and found his razor. He took the razor and began cutting up his arms and his legs to try and dull the emotional pain with a physical distraction. Chaz came in the bedroom and noticed that Troy had gotten up. Chaz walked towards the bathroom because he heard a small gasp. He turned the bathroom light on and saw Troy's disfigured appearance. There was blood everywhere. Troy stood gasping, wincing with every breath. Troy's knees gave out and everything went black.

It was officially one month later since Ryan's attack and Troy's self-mutilation and both boys seemed to be recovering well, both only having scars left from their wounds. Scars that would never go away. While in the hospital many people thought Troy wouldn't make it because Troy put up no real fight for life. Ryan eventually recovered well enough to walk and went into Troy's recovery room. When Ryan saw Troy he couldn't help but cry at his beautiful face. Ryan talked to Troy everyday while Troy was unconscious. And everyday Troy's body seemed to be getting better. Eventually Troy woke up from his coma and when he did he broke down crying when he saw that Ryan was asleep in the chair next to him. Troy tried to keep his sobs quiet but failed miserably.

Ryan "Tr … Troy?"

Troy "Yea Ry?"

Ryan "Troy? You're awake!"

Troy "Yea …"

Ryan "Troy don't look so sad."

Troy "I'm so sorry Ryan. It's all my fault."

Ryan "Shh. It's ok! I forgive even if my boneheaded sister doesn't. Everything is gona be ok."

Ryan leaned his face in and kissed Troy passionately but tenderly. Troy missed his kissed, and Ryan missed Troy's. The two looked into each other's eyes and they both knew that despite what had happened the two were in ore in love than before. Troy kept a secret though. Troy couldn't tell Ryan that while he was unconscious he kept having the same dream. The dream where he would be kissing Ryan and then get in a car crash. The victim of the crash was never consistent, but there was a new person: Ryan.

Ryan "Well I'd better let your parents know you are finally awake!"

Troy "My parents?"

Ryan "They came home as soon as Chaz told them what happened."

Troy "Oh great. I'm probably gona be forced into therapy now!"

Ryan "No they won't. I talked to them and told them everything."

Troy "Everything"

Ryan "Yep. Everything. They said they were fine about you being gay as long you were happy and safe."

Troy "You told them I was gay!"

Ryan "Yes …should I not have?"

Troy "I …umm … no it's fine."

Ryan "Troy … I'm being forced into witness protection."

Troy "Does that mean you're leaving?"

Ryan "Yes …but don't worry I'm not leaving you because your coming with me."

Troy "Wha …?"

Ryan "The Feds figured that my dad knows me and you are a thing now, so they're putting you in it too. We're gona be together though! I made them promise that!"

Troy "Ry …I don't know what it going on."

Ryan "Don't worry Troy … I'll help you get along."

Cloto: Yay me! Bed time now! Please tell me I still have some fans if so please review! I will love you guys forever!!! 3 you guys even though you probably hate me!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A day at the beach.

Cloto: See? I'm on a roll right now! I told you I'd finish this junk before I graduate! Updating two days in a row! Woop woop!

Both Ryan and Troy began packing all their clothes and items. Both Troy and Ryan agreed to go into witness protection, but both were to be allowed to attend Chaz and Jack's wedding. The wedding was several days away, and the excitement was beginning to consume both Troy and Ryan …along with the tension. The boys were to leave directly from the wedding to go to their designated place. Troy's parents had already moved out to a different area.

Troy "Ry, I love you."

Ryan looked at Troy confused. "I love you too."

Troy began to cry. Ever since the boys got out of the hospital Troy would have random episodes of crying from his guilt. Ryan pulled Troy in and held him.

Ryan "Troy everything is gonna be ok sweetie. Please don't cry anymore."

Troy "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry Ryan."

Ryan " Troy I forgave you. Now it's time you forgave yourself."

Troy "Ryan."

Troy looked up into Ryan's eyes. Ryan slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Troy's. The two tenderly kissed while embracing each other. Tears were still streaming down Troy's face and Ryan began to kiss them away.

Ryan "I love you Troy Bolton. Please don't cry anymore. It hurts me to see you upset. It'll all be over soon. I need you to be strong. So don't let this bother you anymore. It isn't your fault my father is a sadistic creep. I will always love you no matter what happens. Please don't cry anymore."

Troy looked at Ryan, who was softly smiling. Troy felt a slight warm growth inside of him. Troy leaned into Ryan and kissed him. Ryan kissed him back softly. They looked at each other and knew that they were in love now and that nothing else mattered.

Chaz "TROY!"

Troy turned to his cousin in khaki shorts, hotpink polo, and flip-flops.

Chaz "I'm so glad you guys could make it! I'm also glad to see you guys in such good condition! Y'all recovered nicely."

Troy "Hi Chaz."

Chaz "So Troy I have to ask you something very important!"

Troy "I'm not being one of your best men."

Chaz "Oh come on Troy!"

Troy "I'm not standing in front of a bunch of people in a tux looking ridiculous."

Ryan "Oh come on Troy. He's your cousin. Don't be such a baby and suck it up!"

Troy "I don't see you up there!"

Ryan "That's cause I haven't been asked to be one."

Chaz "Come on Troy!"

Chaz and Ryan "Please!"

Troy "Oh fine! But if one person makes any crack about me I am leaving!"

Chaz "Yes sir!"

Chaz's mom "Oh Troy thank goodness! Get rid of Chaz for a while. We're trying to get things ready and all Chaz is doing is complaining about everything."

Chaz "Why shouldn't I complain? It's my wedding!"

Chaz's mom "Yes, but I'm the one paying for it!"

Chaz "But …"

Chaz's mom "But nothing! Now go to the beach or something! Just go away from here! But you better be back for the rehearsal!"

Chaz "Yes ma'am."

Troy "I love the beach!"

Chaz "Let's go skinny dipping!"

Troy "What? No! What is wrong with you! It is a public beach!"

Chaz "Aww you're no fun!"

Chaz and Troy both run into the water and being joking around with each other in the water. Ryan sat down on the beach and watched the two boys act like idiots. Ryan couldn't help but laugh when he heard Troy's response to Chaz wanting a piggyback ride.

Troy "Hell no! You're too old and too heavy for that shit!"

Chaz "Come on Troy! Please!"

Troy "Go screw yourself!"

Chaz "… Ok I will!"

Troy " What the hell? Pull your pants back up!"

Chaz "Oh come on Troy! Quit being a prude! I'm just doing what you told me!"

Troy "Pull your damn pants back up!"

Chaz "You know you like it!"

Troy "I'm leaving you."

Chaz "What wait Troy no! You can't leave me! Our history is too big!"

Troy "Screw you!"

Chaz "Troy!"

Troy walked out of the water up to Ryan despite his cousin's furious attempts to piss Troy off to get him back in the water.

Troy "Why don't you go in the water?"

Ryan "I … uh … can't swim."

Troy "What really?"

Ryan "haha umm yea."

Troy "I'll teach you!"

Ryan "Right now?"

Troy "Why not? Come on!"

Ryan "I don't want to die!"

Troy "What don't you trust me?"

Ryan "Yes."

Troy "Come on. I'll be gentle."

Ryan took the wink as meant as something else and knew exactly what Troy really wanted now.

Ryan "If you wanted to have sex you could have just said so."

Troy "How did you…?"

Ryan "You're easy to read."

The boys left the beach near sunset and headed back to the hotel everyone was staying at. Chaz left Troy and Ryan to go get a "pre-day marriage sex." Troy and Ryan went back to their hotel room as well. As soon as the door had closed behind him they threw themselves at each other. Furiously kissing each other while letting their hands roam wherever they pleased. Troy pushed Ryan on the bed and took his shirt off. Ryan also took his shirt off and looked at Troy's topless form. Troy got on top of Ryan and began to kiss Ryan passionately. He moved down to Ryan's neck and Ryan gasped in response. Ryan began to squirm as Troy slowly inflicted pleasure into Ryan's body. Troy worked even farther down and began to suck on Ryan's nipples. Troy slowly licked down Ryan's stomach and began to play with Ryan's bellybutton. Troy began to unbutton Ryan's pants and slid his hand down into Ryan's boxers while going back up to kiss Ryan. Troy grabbed Ryan's penis and began to play with it making Ryan gasp and fidget from the pleasure. Ryan slowly slid his pants off. Troy got up form Ryan and went into the bathroom. Ryan laid there confused about what was going on. He leaned up a little when Troy came back out completely naked (except for his socks) and a small hotel lotion bottle.

Troy "It's my turn this time!"

Ryan "Are you sure? You have never been top before."

Troy "Yes I'm sure."

Ryan "Your cock is pretty big. It might hurt."

Troy "Do you not want to do it?"

Ryan "Of course I do! But you have to loosen me up first."

Troy smirked and climbed over to Ryan and began making out grinding each other with their hips. Troy took his pointer finger and shoved it into Ryan's ass. Ryan gasped from the sudden intrusion. Troy began to work on loosening up Ryan, who gasped and squirmed the majority of the time and winced only a few times. After about five minutes of loosening up Troy grabbed the lotion and coated it on his penis.

Troy "Ready?

Ryan "Yea."

Troy shoved his penis into to Ryan's ass and watched Ryan's pupils dilate from the pleasure. Troy began to work on Ryan in the missionary position. Ryan reached up to make contact to Troy's lips. Troy kept going keeping Ryan in writhing pleasure. Ryan dug his nails into Troy's back and began to grunt and gasp louder than before. Troy slowed up on Ryan some and began to jack Ryan off in rhythm to his grinds. Ryan began to squirm and dug his nails into Troy's back and began to almost scream. Troy continued the pattern and eventually Ryan began to cum and shot it up his body. Troy stopped grinding and began to lick up Ryan's cum.

Ryan "Why aren't you still going?"

Troy "We cummed at the same time."

Troy pulled out and let Ryan lay straight down again (after he had closed back up). Troy cuddled up to Ryan and Ryan pulled Troy into an embraced. They fell asleep in each other's arms both with smiles on their faces.

Cloto: My sex scenes got a lot better didn't they? More realistic too! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm gonna go ahead and get started on chapter ten! And my other new story! You guys should check they new one out! It's high school musical! It's GabriellaxSharpay and TroyxMsytery. You have to read it to figure out who the mystery is. Is it Ryan? Chad? Zeke? Or maybe even Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: True Love

Cloto: … I am just waking up and I am now typing … so if it is bad you know why. I have a lot to type as well. I'm posting three new stories by tomorrow though ^.^ One is a high school musical, deathnote, and final fantasy seven. All three are gay lovin so you should check them out if you like any of the three.

Troy and Ryan woke up the nest morning to a obnoxiously loud alarm clock. Troy groaned and Ryan whimpered. Troy reached over and hit the alarm button to silence the alarm clock. Troy rolled back over and cuddled up to Ryan. They both fell back asleep.

There was loud banging at the door. Ryan and Troy both jumped at the sudden loudness.

Chas "Are you two up yet? The wedding is starting in an hour!"

Troy "Oh shit." Troy turned to find Ryan missing. Troy looked around for signs of his lover, but to no avail. "Ryan?" Suddenly the shower started. Troy smirked a little. "Well since we are short on time, we should take a shower together to save time." Troy got up from the bed and jumped in the shower behind Ryan. Ryan turned around a looked at Troy with a stern face. Troy made a small pout face "What?"

Ryan "What are you doing?"

Troy "Well I figured that it be quicker if both of us take a shower."

Ryan "You are gona regret saying that." Ryan grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing Troy.

Troy "Hey relax. Can't we have some fun?"

Ryan looked at Troy in annoyance "We don't have time to have fun." Ryan grabbed the shampoo and began lathering Troy's hair, but softened up on the speed and pressure. "Better?"

Troy looked at his lover and smiled. Turned around and kissed Ryan and pushed him up against the wall. Troy leaned his head back into the water and let all of the shampoo rinse out and then shook his hair to make his hair less heavy. He pressed himself against Ryan and kissed him. Ryan groaned a little and sighed into the kiss.

Ryan whispered "Troy."

Troy looked into Ryan's eyes. Troy took a deep breath and said "Ryan. I love you, and I think I'm falling for you."

Ryan felt his heart begin to beat fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

Troy continued, "I can't live without you Ryan. I need you more than you need me. If you leave me … I'll die."

Ryan twitched at what Troy said. Troy didn't realize that what he was saying was what Ryan's mother had told him before she had died.

~Flashback~

_Ryan's mom was crying and holding her son close. _

"_Ryan I love you more than anything. I don't think I would be able to live without you. Please don't tell your father that you are gay. If he finds out he will kill you. If you leave me … I'll die!" She sobbed._

_Ryan held his mother and began crying. "Mom I won't leave you. Why can't we leave here mom? Why can't we leave him?"_

_Ryan's mom looked her son in the eyes and became cold. "That man will kill us if we try to leave."_

_Ryan clinched his mother in fear. "Why does he only love Sharpay mommy?"_

_Ryan's mother made her voice even colder. "I don't know why he loves her and not us. If Sharpay tries to hurt you I will kill her. If your father kills you, I will take his child away from him."_

_Ryan began to cry and his mother held him. Both of them failed to notice Ryan's father walk into the room. "What do you think you are doing to him? This is why my son is such a pussy. You baby him too much." He growled._

_Ryan flinched from his dad's voice and that was all that was needed to motivate his father. His father grabbed Ryan and threw him into the wall._

_Ryan's mother screamed, "Stop it!"_

_Ryan's father growled, "Did you flinch at me boy? Am I that scary? You shouldn't be scared of your father. Your father wants to show how much he loves you."_

_He grabbed Ryan's mother and locked her out of Ryan's room. He began to unbutton his pants and threw Ryan on the bed. Ryan just laid on the bed in silence as his father just used him. Ryan's father shove himself into Ryan's prepubescent body forcing Ryan to scream in pain. Tears began to streak down Ryan's face and he could feel the blood begin to trickle down his leg. Ryan's down leaned down and whispered into his ear "This is your punishment for being a faggot."_

_~End flashback~_

Troy "Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Troy as the water trickled down from his body. "Yes Troy?"

"I … I …love you and I want …" Troy stuttered.

Ryan gave Troy a perplexed look.

Troy "How long have we been dating Ryan?"

Ryan "Umm … well … we started dating in first semester. After a month I went into the hospital. We have been living together for about nine months now."

Troy "Ryan. I have fallen for you. How do you feel?"

Ryan "Troy, I love you more than anything in this world. I had fallen for you since before you said you protect me from my father."

Troy "Ryan … I love you … and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Is he about to ask what I think he is going to ask?" Ryan thought to himself.

Troy "Ryan …will you … will you …uhh … Mmm … I …"

Ryan "Troy, if you can't ask then you aren't ready."

Troy looked at Ryan with anger. "I am ready! Ryan, you and me are getting married!"

Ryan smirked at Troy and kissed him "I'll hold you to it Troy Bolton."

Troy "ok, Ryan Bolton."

Ryan didn't know why, but when Troy said that a feeling a pure euphoria spread throughout his body.

Troy "Ryan umm I think we need to get ready."

Cloto: awww it so cute. So now you have found out about some of Ryan's past. And guess what. His past gets worse. And Troy's dreams are going to become very frequent. Everything is going to be coming to a close soon. I predict about five more chapters and then it is finished!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Cloto: Ok people's I'm seriously so happy with myself. I have introduced three new stories, which you guys should totally check out. They be awesome! Umm … I know there are people reading my story (at least I hope) and none of you guys ever leave reviews and it makes me sad  so if you guys love me please review. I don't really what about.

Chas "Remind me to kill you after the wedding!"

Troy "Sorry."

The minister cleared his throat to silence to two boys. Ryan was sitting in the second row next to Troy's parents. Troy was in the best man's position and Chas was in the Groom's position. The music started playing and the groom's maids began to walk down the isle to their position followed by the flower girl, who was followed by Jack, who was dressed in a tux.

"No dress, thank God!" Troy thought.

Jack made his way to his position and the whole wedding ceremony began. Troy had lost complete interest and paid no attention during the whole ceremony. He tried extremely hard to suppress a yawn, but he had to let it slip. Chas twitched when he heard the yawn. Troy looked at Ryan and smiled to see Ryan knocked out. "I guess we stayed up too late last night." Troy thought to himself. He giggled a little and Chas twitched again. Troy stopped giggling and straightened up. The minister was just getting to the vows.

"Oh god!" Troy thought. "Let this end soon."

Troy began to think about the night before with Ryan and what happened that morning in the shower. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Ryan's slender body under his for the first time. It was something he could get use to, something he wanted to get use to. He can't believe he told Ryan they were getting married. Troy hadn't really thought about it, but he knew that was what he wanted. Without realizing it Troy's partner in crime below the waste wanted some attention because of the daydreams about Ryan. "Shit." Troy thought. The boner made itself known. Luckily the stance Troy was in allowed him to cover his crotch, and all he could do is pray it went away by the time they were finished. Troy thought about Gabriella. Was he completely over her? All he knew was that his dreams of him hitting Gabriella had become more frequent. Lately however, in the dreams Gabriella has been trying to say something before she dies. Troy desperately longs to know what she is trying to say, but can't understand her.

Without realizing it, Chas and Jack were saying the "I do's" and about to kiss. Troy quickly focused his attention on Chas and Jack waiting for it to be completely over with. Chas and Jack kissed passionately when the minister said, "You may kiss the umm groom." After the kissed everyone began to walk down the isle and out of the building to get into cars for the after party on the beach.

Once they arrived at the beach it was extremely crowded. There was loud music, a stage with a band, and a big dance floor. There were fives rows of buffet lines, a bar, and a dessert table.

"They really did go all the way didn't they?" Ryan said.

"Yea they did." Troy replied.

Ryan began to say something else then stopped when he realized Troy wasn't listening. Troy was staring at the buffet tables like a hungry dog. There was one thing Ryan learned about Troy and food. Troy likes to eat, and he eats a lot. He also learned two other things about troy and eating. You can't stop Troy from getting to food, and if you try to take food without his permission he will attack you. Ryan sighed and shook his head as Troy walked away towards the buffet tables. Ryan studied the wedding area. There were people of all kinds there.

"Hey kid."

Ryan turned around to see an older college guy. There was a football near Ryan's feet, and Ryan realized what they guy wanted. He picked up and threw the ball back.

"Thanks!" The guy yelled.

Ryan smiled and turned back around, and saw that there was chaos at the buffet table, which was obviously Troy's fault. There was yelling, pushing, and physical violence. Ryan just stared shocked at the scene and walked away pretending not to know Troy. While walking away Ryan noticed a man staring at the wedding party from the distance. The person look very familiar. Ryan decided that he would nonchalantly walk closer to the person to see who they are.

Troy had caused a chaotic whirlpool of food stacked high on his plate. He stared down the food like a ravenous dog. He began to eat very fast and had to drink down large gulps of drink to stop himself from choking. He continued to eat for about forty-five minutes before he was full. He sat there for about ten minutes and began looking around for Ryan. He didn't find Ryan at all through the crowd, which worried Troy slightly, and then Troy saw the dessert table. He grabbed a piece of chocolate cake about began to munch down.

After Troy finished the cake he knew he needed to find Ryan, and find him soon. He walked around trying to spot Ryan in the crowd. He began to ask the guests if they had seen Ryan. No one had remembered seeing anyone like Ryan. I eventually found a bunch of guys playing football and asked them. One college guy said he had seen him and that he walked towards the parking lot.

Following the direction Troy was told about Ryan's path Troy noticed two people talking to each other. Troy snuck up behind the two and realized the two people were Ryan and Chad.

"What is Chad doing here?" Troy thought.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly what I said. Look I'm just passing the message on ok. I don't know any details." Chad replied.

"Well if you see him again, tell him that he can go to Hell." Ryan snapped.

"He told me you say that. So he told me to tell you to come or he will 'kill your little boyfriend.'" Chad replied.

"If he lays one hand on Troy I'll kill him." Ryan exasperated.

"Such bold words Ryan." Said a cloaked man.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ryan yelled.

"I'm here to take you home son. That's all I want. Your sister is so alone." The man cackled.

"Shit that must be his dad." Troy thought. "I need to get help, but I can't leave. Damn it!"

"Hey I delivered your message can I go now?" Chad said unenthusiastically.

"Of course you can go." Ryan's dad replied. He pulled out a gun and shot Chad. Chad fell to the ground clutching his side. Ryan's dad pointed the gun at Ryan. "Get in the car son."

Ryan stood shocked at what was happening. "Where are you Troy?" Ryan thought.

"Get in the car now!" Ryan's dad growled. He shook the gun at Ryan trying to intimidate him.

Troy tackled Ryan's dad from behind and knocked the gun out of his hand. Ryan's dad punched Troy in the face and knocked Troy off. He then picked Troy up and threw him against a car. He turned to find his gun pointed right at his face.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Ryan threatened.

"Go ahead kill me. You'll go to jail for it. No one trusts a queer! Plus if you kill me, who's going to feed Sharpay in her wonderful room. Haha. I find it so funny that you and that bitch of a mother of yours thought Sharpay had it better. I fucked every night! Ahaha! She didn't cry like your faggot ass did though. And guess what else! Every time she got pregnant I punched her in the stomach till she bled all over the floor!" Ryan's father said maniacally.

Ryan faltered at the news of the horrors his sister had to go through. She knew she was in danger too, but she thought about protecting Ryan over herself. Ryan's father saw the opening to punch Ryan and run away. Ryan hit the ground and was knocked unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Dream Changes

Cloto: ok ok ok. So this is kind of a filler chapter that I thought of because I didn't know what else to type. I know fillers aren't that great, but this filler ties in more of Ryan's past, Troy's dream, and the title for the story!!

_~Flashback~_

"_Quit trying to protect the boy!" Ryan's father yelled._

_Ryan screamed at hearing his father's voice. His mother was covering him, shielding him with her body. Blood was dripping down from her onto Ryan's body._

"_Quit protecting that queer bitch!" Ryan's father screamed._

_He kicked his wife's lifeless body. "Don't lie there get the fuck up! Quit protecting his sorry ass! GET UP!" he yelled. He picked up her lifeless body and realized exactly what he had done._

"_Do you this queer? She's dead because she was protecting your sorry ass! You are fucking piece of shit that doesn't deserve to exist! You killed your own mother you little fuck! You are going to burn in Hell! I'm going to be the savior who sentences you to Hell. Enjoy it you fucking sinning piece of worthless shit!" He screamed as he brought his foot repeatedly over Ryan's body. _

_Suddenly the police burst into the room._

"_Freeze!" One yelled._

"_I'm sentencing my son for killing his mother and for being a sinner! Don't interrupt me!" Ryan's father yelled at the officer._

_The officer pointed his gun at Ryan's father. "I said 'Freeze'!" he yelled._

_Ryan's father froze and turned to Ryan and said, "Listen up you little shit. I will escape from prison. And I can promise you I'll slaughter you!"_

_The police arrested Ryan's father and Ryan lies on the ground trembling and crying._

_~End Flashback~_

Ryan gasped as he woke up. He looked around to survey where he was and realized he was back into the hotel room. He noticed Troy asleep on the other bed. Ryan smiled and then winced from the pain in the back of his head. Ryan realized that he was completely parched. He slowly got out of bed and got a drink from the hotel fridge. He chugged the drink and wiped his mouth dry afterward. He slowly walked over to Troy. He was sprawled out on the bed, snoring slightly with his ships and lower stomach exposed. Ryan smiled at how defenseless Troy looked now compared to how he looked fighting Ryan's father. Ryan bent down and kissed the exposed stomach, which jolted Troy awake. Troy sat up and looked at Ryan. He gave Ryan a goofy grin that showed he wasn't completely awake yet.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Fine, you?" Ryan asked.

"Sore. I'd never been thrown against a car before." Troy replied.

Ryan looked into Troy's eyes and began crying. Troy looked at Ryan worried. "What's wrong Ry?"

Ryan looked at Troy, "I'm so sorry he hurt you."

"Hey it's ok Ry. It's not your fault." Troy comforted. He pulled Ryan into an embrace and cuddled him. He kissed Ryan softly and Ryan gave in. Troy pulled away and smiled.

"What happened to Chad?" Ryan asked.

"He's in the hospital. They said he be fine. The bullet just grazed him. Apparently your dad is a terrible shot." Troy smiled.

Ryan sighed and hugged Troy. "I wish he would just disappear."

"I know sweetie." Troy soothed.

The two cuddled each other and fell asleep.

Troy was drunk again, driving down that seemed so familiar that Troy could drive it with his eyes closed. The music was blaring and Tears were trickling down Troy's cheeks. He saw the lights of another car, which like every other time hit crashed into. Troy climbed out of his car and pulled Gabriella out of her car. Gabriella looked at him and was whispering something that Troy couldn't make out. Before Troy understood what was said Gabriella died. Troy screamed holding Gabriella's lifeless body. Suddenly Gabriella's body changed into Ryan's and Troy held him shocked. A dark figure was laughing at Troy while he held Ryan's body. Troy could feel rage building in his body. The man's face appeared and the figure laughing wasn't Ryan's father like Troy thought it was. The dark figure was Troy, and Ryan was lying on the ground next to Gabriella. They both got up together and looked at Troy. Gabriella stepped forward first.

"Troy, I loved you. I'm sorry for everything. You haven't lost me as long as I'm still in your heart." She said. Ryan then stepped forward.

"Troy, I love you. I'm not dead yet, but one day I might be. I'm sorry if I do die. Don't go after him if he kills me. I'll miss you, but I will always be with you too." Ryan said.

Troy looked at both of them. They both turned and walked away into a bright light leaving Troy alone on the street next to the wrecked cars in the rain. "I loved you, but Death wanted you more … huh … This time Death won't win!" Troy said. He ran towards Gabriella and Ryan. Troy grabbed Ryan's hand. "Gabriella is dead and I'll never forget her, but I'm not losing you Ryan. You can't leave me. I won't let you! Death won't win this time!"

Ryan smiled at Troy and pulled him close. "Thank you Troy."

Troy woke up and sat in silence. That was a first for his dream. He looked at Ryan's sleeping body. He promised himself right there he wouldn't lose Ryan no matter what he had to do.

Cloto: Yays!! Story is almost done!! I have about two to three chapters left!! Please review you guys!!! Love you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Plan Sets in Motion

Cloto: It's time for the story to close. I believe the last chapter shall be Chapter 15. We shall see won't we?

Troy groaned as the alarm clock went off Saturday morning. He slowly got up and wiped his face.

"Why did I get a job?" He thought to himself. Troy turned around and looked at Ryan, who was sleeping silently. "Bastard how does he sleep through the alarm?"

Troy slowly got up from the bed and went to take a shower. The water burned a little when Troy got in, but his body adjusted. Troy sighed as he began to clean himself and let the warm water relax him. He was still sore from the fight a few days ago. He winced as he rubbed soap on his ribs. He finished showering and looked at himself in the mirror. He twisted himself so he could some of the bruise on his back form when he hit the car. He dried off and put on some basketball shorts and a loose shirt. He walked out to his car and drove off to his new job. Coaching a little league basketball team was going to be a completely new experience for Troy. Today was the day where the kids were put into teams. Troy groaned at the thought of getting a group of kids to coach, especially if the kids did not get along. He arrived at the building where the try-outs were held. He got out his car and walked into the building. When he entered the gym he saw in the bleachers a bunch of loud children with their parents and some without. There was a small group of grown men and one woman huddle together talking. Troy figured the older people were the other coaches and started to walk over to the group. One of the older men saw Troy and held his hand out.

"Sorry, but the gym's closed for little league try-outs." The coach said.

"Oh I know," Troy replied, "I'm here because I'm one of the coaches."

The group all stared at him and Troy stared back. Troy quickly realized he was the only one dressed to look like he was about to play basketball. The other coaches all wore sweats or jeans. Troy noticed the women coach was in exercise pants, so she did not look as lazy as the others.

"Well since you're the other coach we can get started." One of the male coaches said.

One coach walked away and blew his whistle. He began talking to the kids in the bleachers to instruct them about what they were going to be doing. The children quickly lined up at the free throw line. One by one the children got to shoot three free throws. Troy noticed all the other coaches had clipboards and would write after each kid performed. Troy stood next to the female coach and watched the kids.

"Did you forget your clipboard?" The female coach asked.

Troy turned and looked at her. She stood watching the kids continue to do free throws. "Uh … no." Troy replied, "I didn't think I'd need one."

"Oh I see. My name's Janice by the way." She said.

"Oh, my name is Troy Bolton." Troy replied.

"Troy Bolton? Coach Bolton's kid?" Janice asked.

"You know my dad?" Troy replied.

"All coaches know each other." Janice replied.

"Oh I see." Troy said.

"Well Troy, I expect you to be my biggest competition this year. The rest of these guys don't really coach. They just stand there and watch the kids and make sure no one gets hurt and break up fights. You look like you're ready to join the kids and play with them." Janice said as she smiled.

"How else would you coach a bunch of kids? I mean in high school and in college the students should know how to play, but little kids probably have no clue about all the rules. Some of these kids don't even know the proper way to shoot the ball." Troy said.

Janice smiled at Troy, "That's why you're going to be my biggest competition. You'll actually coach them as kids."

Ryan woke up and noticed that Troy was gone. He smiled thinking about how work was going for Troy. Ryan never pictured Troy being able to take care of a bunch of kids without some direction. Ryan yawned and slowly got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and opened to pantry. No cereal. He opened the fridge. No milk. No eggs. No bacon. He opened the freezer. No waffles. Ryan groaned. There was no food in the house. Ryan slowly walked back to the bedroom and got ready for a trip to the grocery store. Ryan walked outside and realized all of the cars were gone. Ryan sighed. He began to walk down the sidewalk into town towards the grocery store.

Ryan arrived to the grocery store and began putting food into the cart. Ryan was deciding on what type of rice dinner to get when something hit his foot. Ryan looked down to notice a drink had rolled and hit his foot. A little girl followed shortly and picked the drink back up. She looked up at Ryan and stared.

"Zephie! There you are." A guy said. He walked over and grabbed the little girl's hand. "I hope she wasn't bothering you." He said.

Ryan looked at the guy and replied, "No she wasn't. We just met."

"Well that's good. Zephie how many times do I have to tell you not to walk away?" He said.

"Look Derek! I got Mountain Dew!" Zephie replied ecstatically.

"Zephie you're such a trip. Come on let's go. Umm it was nice meeting you." Derek said to Ryan.

"Nice meeting you too." Ryan replied.

"Derek! Ask him out!" Zephie exclaimed.

Derek froze and turned very red. "I'm sorry about her. Zephie I'm not asking him out. I already have a boyfriend."

Zephie crossed her arms and stomped away. Derek looked at Ryan, rolled his eyes and followed Zephie. Ryan giggled at the pair and wondered about how his future children will act. Ryan continued to grab food and eventually got to the check out isle. Ryan bought all the food needed and looked at all the bags he had and sighed furiously. He pulled out his cell phone he was forced to get by Troy and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line rang.

"Hey Troy." Ryan said.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked.

"How much longer are you going to be?" Ryan asked.

There was a pause and Troy answered, "A couple more hours why?"

"I'm stuck at the grocery store." Ryan replied.

"Oh well see if you can find someone else to come get you. Sorry baby." Troy apologized.

"It's ok. I'll see you when you get home." Ryan replied.

"Ok. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." Ryan replied and hung up. He sighed furiously again.

"Need a ride?" Someone asked.

Ryan turned and saw Derek and Zephie. Ryan laughed a little and said "Yea."

"Oh. Where do you live?" Derek asked.

"I live over in Lakewood." Ryan replied.

"Oh that's not far form our house I'll give you a ride!" Derek smiled as he took Ryan's bags and walked off towards his car. Ryan grumbled at the situation and followed. Zephie walked up beside Ryan and started talking about a cartoon she had watched recently. Ryan just smiled at her as she continuously got her words mixed up. Ryan got in the car and Derek started the engine. The car ride wasn't as awkward as Ryan thought it would be. It turned out that Derek went to college and was home visiting his family. The both began discussing their boyfriends and making fun off their small little flaws that also made them cute. They arrived at Ryan's new home and Derek helped Ryan bring the groceries in. Ryan was putting up food when Derek was reading a note.

"Umm Ryan I think you should read this." Derek said as he handed over the note.

Ryan grabbed the note and read "Hello Queer. It's time you accepted your punishment. If you want to see your pretty boyfriend again I suggest you come to the house this all began in. Love, your sentencer." Ryan stood still for a few minutes without saying a word.

"Hey are you ok?" Derek asked.

Ryan looked up at Derek and glanced to the counter and saw Derek's keys. Ryan quickly got up grabbed the keys and ran out to the car. Derek didn't realize quick enough what just happened, and failed to stop Ryan from leaving the house. Ryan ran out to the car and started it as Derek ran out to try and stop him. Ryan quickly put the car in reverse and zoomed out of the driveway. He put the car in drive and took off as quickly as he could, leaving Derek in the yard watching stunned.

Ryan was going twenty over the speed limit hoping he would make it in time. He slowed and stopped when he arrived at the house where his father killed his mother. Where everything had began. Ryan got out of the car and ran up to the house. The house was currently not owned because of something about a ghost haunting the house. Ryan burst in through the door. The house was dark. Ryan slowly walked around preparing himself from an attack. There was no one in the house as Ryan searched. There was one room left, and it was Ryan's old room. Ryan slowly opened the door to his room. It was empty. Ryan walked in and slowly approached his closet. He flung the closet door open and jumped back. The closet was empty. Ryan let out a sigh of relief when suddenly something hit him from behind and flung him to the ground.

"Hello son. It's time to pass judgment."

Cloto: yay cliffhanger! Ok so I've decided there will be at least two more chapters, but no more than three. I happy of all you people who have been reading this even though I'm not a very good writer and it's taken me over two years to finish. I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: You were Tricked

Troy finally got to leave to go home after tryouts for everyone. When he got to his house there were cop cars in the driveway. Scared, Troy quickly pulled into the driveway and ran inside the house.

"Freeze!" The cop yelled. He quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at Troy.

"Why are you in my house!" Troy yelled back.

"That's not him." Someone said.

Troy looked over to see a brunette young male with a little girl.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Troy asked confused.

"My name is Derek. Is this your house?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Troy replied.

"Son let me. What's your name?" The officer took over.

"Troy Bolton." Troy replied.

"Do you live alone?" The officer asked.

"No, I live with my fiancé." Troy replied.

"What's your fiancé's name?"

"Ryan Evans."

"Is that the name of the person who stole your car?" The officer asked shifting his focus from Troy to Derek.

"His name was Ryan." Derek replied.

"Well Troy we need to find Ryan. He stole this man's vehicle." The officer said.

Troy looked at the two bewildered. "Ryan wouldn't hurt a fly. Someone please tell me what happened?"

Derek looked at Troy. "Well I met him at the Grocery Store because of Zephie," Derek pointed at the little girl, "And then we talked for a little bit and then I heard his phone conversation with I'm assuming it to be you. He needed a ride home so I offered. When we got here I found a note and after he read the note he stole my car and took off."

Troy stared at Derek, "Show me the note!"

"It's in the Kitchen." Derek replied.

Troy ran into the kitchen and quickly read the note. Troy's heart quickly began to race as he read the note. The officer walked inside the kitchen.

Troy turned to the officer, "You have to find him! If you don't he will be killed!"

"Killed?" the officer asked incredulous.

"His father wrote this note, and his father is a wanted fugitive who wants to kill Ryan. We have to find them!" Troy started yelling. He had never been so scared of something in his life. He could feel the sweat beginning to form and his heart was beating so fast it was beginning to hurt him.

"Do you have any idea where we could find him?" The officer asked.

"His first house, where his mother was killed. It's 517 SW Bucklener Street." Troy replied.

The officer ran out to his car and put his siren's on and called out the address over the radio. The officer drove off leaving Troy and Derek alone. Troy quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Derek asked worried.

"Hello Sharpay, look we don't have time. He tricked Ryan and now he has him. Where is your old house?" Troy asked hurriedly.

There was distressed reply over the phone and Troy then hung up. He grabbed his keys.

"Wait where are you going?" Derek asked grabbing Troy's arm to stop him.

"I'm saving Ryan. In thirty minutes call the cops and tell them there was a murder at 412 SW Dorty Street." Troy shrugged off Derek and quickly ran out to his car and drove off.

It was raining harshly and Troy could barely see through his window. He started to hydroplane and hit a curb and started spinning. Troy let go of the wheel and the car quickly recovered. Troy grabbed the wheel again and continued to go down the road.

When he arrived on Dorty Street he slowed down and turned his lights off. He parked and couple houses down and got out of the car. He quickly ran to the house and saw the door was cracked open. Troy slowly pushed the door open and tried to use the darkness in the house to cover himself. Troy began to look over the rooms trying to find Ryan's room. There was one room left and Troy slowly pushed open the door. Troy noticed a broken baseball bat on the ground. Troy picked up a piece and slowly looked over the room. He then opened the closet door to find Ryan tied up and gagged. Troy dropped the piece of the bat and tried to wake Ryan. Ryan groggily responded with a wince. Troy gave a sigh of relief to know that Ryan was alive. Troy turned to look behind him and saw nothing. He unbounded Ryan and pulled him up. He began to make his way to the front door. He was almost there when there was a muffled bang and a hot searing pain spread up Troy's leg. Troy fell to the floor in agony.

"Did you seriously think I let you two get away?" A voice growled.

Troy looked over and a flash of lightning revealed that the voice belonged to Ryan's father. Troy looked at death in the eyes and only thought about how he was going to save Ryan. Troy winced from the pain in his leg beginning to ache. Ryan's father began to laugh at Troy struggling.

"Don't worry I'll make your pain stop soon." He pointed the gun at Troy and suddenly Ryan tackled his father from the side. The two began to struggle when and the gun was flung to the side. Ryan's father kicked him off and began to punch Ryan. Troy lunged at Ryan's father and clung to his back. Ryan's father shifted his attention to Troy and left Ryan alone. Ryan's father began to attack Troy. There was a cracking noise and Troy felt blood begin to trickle down his face. There was a searing pain in his nose and Troy was blinded by several bright dots. There was a loud bang and the attacks stopped. There was something very heavy on top of Troy, but it was quickly removed.

"Troy!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan?" Troy replied.

Ryan began to cry and dropped the gun from his hands. Troy wobbled his way over to Ryan and pulled him into an embrace. Troy made shushing noises to help calm down Ryan who began sobbing into Troy's shoulder. Troy looked at the limp body on the ground and wondered what was going to happen. Troy was also shocked that Ryan was able to kill another person. Ryan was so life loving and caring to hurt someone else, even if they deserved it.

There were sirens in the distance and Troy sighed with relief. Help was finally here. Troy gasped from the pain in his leg. Troy had never been shot before, and now wished he never had. A couple of people barged in through the door and had their guns pointed at Troy and Ryan. They police noticed the body on the ground and quickly called for the medical team to help Troy and Ryan. Troy took one last look at Ryan's father and realized that the man was really dead.

Troy and Ryan looked each other. They were finally free of the only danger in their life, and now they could finally be together in peace. Troy smiled goofily at Ryan, and Ryan laughed. Everything was going to be all right now for the two. The officer walked up to Troy and asked him to recount the story. Then he asked Ryan the same thing. Troy was eventually rushed to the hospital to have his leg stitched from the braze wound of the bullet, and surgery to align his nose.

Several weeks later Troy finally got to go home. When he got home he was so happy to see Ryan (even though Ryan visited Troy every day). Ryan sat Troy down with a stern look on his face.

"Honey there's something they found out about Gabrielle's death." Ryan said.

Troy looked at Ryan and waited for him to continue. "They matched a suspect with the fingerprint they found in the abandoned car that hit Gabrielle. The fingerprint matched with my father's fingerprint."

Troy's eyes widen in shock. Ryan's father had been the one to hit Gabrielle and kill her. And now that person was dead.

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I've accepted it and I ok with it now." Troy replied. He pulled into Ryan and kissed him softly. "I love you."

I love you too."

Cloto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! Woooooooooooo! I finally finished it! I'm so happy now!!!!! Yay!!!!!! This is my first completed story and I want to thank you all who read/reviewed. Now … I'm going to go work on my other stories!!! I'm ecstatic now!


End file.
